The Phantom Blade
by juggalobrad
Summary: What happens when Sinons the beater she knows kirito IRL and they get trapped in a world were guns and bullets rule supreme
1. Chapter 1

"Gotcha." Was wispered as the blue haired girl fired her last round into the bosses skull. Hearing the sound of glass shattering the girl looked through the menu in front of her《Hecate II .50 caliber Anti-material sniper rifle》 "Geez this thing puts my last rifle to shame. Easy." She said to herself as she examined her new legandary item. "Better head home. No need to waste any more time down here." she thought as she picked up her rifle and spent magazine's. About halfway back the dungeon enterance. "I guess I'll see if Argo wants to hang out." She said as she swiped open her menu and began to type out a simple message.

 **THIRD PERSON INTERIOR OF ATOM BOMB BABY BAR**

At first glance from the outside one would say this place was a dump, but inside this was one of the most luxurious places in the slums. Behind the white light topped bar the shelves were lined with every spirit or beverage one could think of lit up by neon behind it. Then the all Persian leather circular privacy booths on the back wall with a huge white light topped dance floor in the middle, and a stage for performances. Right now the dance floor was packed and the bar full most would not have noticed the small cloaked figure sitting in the last booth.

 **ARGOS VIEW**

"What do you know about the..uh..the 32nd floor dungeon?" The man sitting across from me asked. A small but wicked smile appeared on the info broker's face. "7500 credits." I replied "t..th..that's a little much don't you think." "Not for the info I know you're looking for." If possible her grin would have gotten even bigger knowing she could squeeze every last credit out of her current client. After all the 32nd floor dungeon was mostly beaches but the info this guy was looking for was about the sierns. Succubus that would lead any player by themselves at the southern most peninsula at midnight into the ocean to slaughter. But it is rumored that these skantily clad 'woman' would first ravage a player. To lower their guard of course. "That's as low as I am going." I added before he could say anything else. "I..uh..only have 6000 credits." "Deal." I said as I opened a barter menu and typed in the info the boy asked for. Satisfied with her deal Argo collected her credits before walking toward the exit. Right before Argo touched the door a notification popped up in the bottom right corner of her vision indicating she had a message. "Let's see who else has decided to lose some credits today." I said as I swiped open my menu "Oh Sinononon." I whispered as I shook my head. The message read 《Hey Argo I'm done raiding that boss. want to come hang out at my house?》《Sure.》 I replied as I changed direction to head up to the belly of 《SBC glocken》

 **SINONS VIEW**

As I sat in the shower I began to think back to what made me want to beta test Gun Gale Online. "Let's see it was a normal day I woke up, went to school, but as I was went home endo and her friends showed up." Flashing back to that day. "I was getting food for tonight." "Asada. Asada Shino." I turned around from looking at tomatoes to see endo's minions "what do you two want?" "Oh we don't want anything it's endo who's looking for you." Said the tall girl "why." "Follow us and you can ask her yourself." Replied the pudgy minion. "Fine." I said as I payed for the goods I had picked up earlier. As I walked into the ally I saw endo playing with her phone holding my bag behind me I asked "What do you want." "Hey. We got kinda carried away at karaoke and we need some money to get home you mind if we borrow 50 bucks?" "Yes I mind I'm not giving you any more money. Now I'm going home." I said as I turned around. The skinny goon pushed me backward on to my ass "Hey there's no need to be mean about it. We are all friends here right?" Endo said as she picked me up "so come on let us borrow the money." "I said no." "I didn't want to do this Asada." Endo said as she curled her hand into a finger gun. "Oh no." I whispered as my knees began to tremble. Stepping backward into Endo's goons they pushed me forward again but I fell to my knees. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" curling my knees into my chest I leaned against the wall my heartbeat quickened as I saw that dead man's face crawling toward me grabbing at my feet "why why must people always hurt me."... As my mind began to darken all I heard was a man voice "Officer they're over here in that alley!" Hearing his voice I came back from the dark void of my mind to see endo and her goons running away. "Wha...who...what happened?" "Are you ok?" A young man with black hair asked as he held out his hand to help me up. Smileing up at the boy I took his hand.

A loud bang brought me back to my current reality. Knowing nothing could get through my door I hummed as I dryed off and swiped open my menu. "What the fuck? Seven messages from Argo." 《Sure.》 《Hey I'm outside.》 《Heelloo?》 《Are you gonna answer the door?》 《Come on already.》 《Wtf open the door.》 《I'm going to kick your door in.》 As I got dressed I laughed thinking Argo would even try that. Opening the door I asked "So how'd that work for you?" Argo still sprawled out on the ground just huffed as she got up and walked in. "So what do you want to ask sinononon?" Argo asked as she layed down on the couch. "What can't we just hang out the beta is almost over let's take some time to enjoy the world be for we have to get off?" I asked "you know we only have to get off for a week then it will be the actual game right?" "Fine. Do you know anything about what the game will have for us beta testers?" "Oh Sinononon you did bring me over for business." Sinon just stuck her tongue out at the info broker who had a wicked smile on her face "OK but nothing over 7000 credits." The info broker's face cracked as the girl in front of her held her ground. Regaining her composure Argo said "OK 7000 credits ." "How bout 2500 credits." "Oh Sinononon getting a little carried away don't you think? 6500." "Not at all. 3000" "So 'babe' you want to just want to skip the banter and settle on 5000" a huge smurk appeared on Argo's face at seeing Sinons beet red face. "Don't call me that!" I screamed as I jumped toward Argo trying to land a punch but Argo just evaded me. "Ok Sinononon for us beta testers we will either be able to keep two items or all of our stats." Evading a close swing Argo jumped from the front of the kitchen to the door way "can't catch me ha ha." Argo teased, but as she looked up she was meet with the barrel of the one and only 《Hecate || .50 caliber Anti-material sniper rifle.》With aww in her eyes Argo couldn't help but jump with glee. "Sinononon when did you get this?" "2500 credits." "Ah you're learning the game now Sinononon. Okay." Opening a trade menu Argo collected the 2500 credits from sinon. Sinon set her rifle down on the counter Argo instantly shot to her side and began examining the rare legendary weapon in front of her. "So Sinononon when did you get that?" "This afternoon anything else will cost you." "Oh come on sinon you have juicy info and you're Goin to charge a friend like me for it?" "No I'm charging the info broker in my house. While we are doing business you are just an info broker." "I'm hurt sinon." Argo said as she copied the info of Sinons rifle "but because I can just look at the gun and it will tell me everything I'm happy as every that you killed the secret mini boss on floor 56." "How did you know that?" I asked "Skills love. Skills." "Whatever."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"ok Argo I'll see you in a week when the game comes out." "Oh Sinononon. Make sure you hold onto that rifle for me I want to see it in action." "I was going to keep it anyway." Sticking my tongue out at the info broker as she left my apartment I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the next few weeks. Swiping open my menu I took one last look at this... my reality before I clicked the sign out button. A bright flash was seen before I looked up to see the roof of my home holding up one hand I made a finger gun flinching only a little bit at its sight I drooped my hand onto my forehead. Taking off my nervegear I curled into a ball before crying slightly. "I need to find strength." I said before my tears began to block my view as I cried myself to sleep.

 **KAZUTO'S VIEW**

Yawning I roll over onto my side to get up and sit on my bed "Onii-chan are you up now?" "No why?" Laughing at my own antics I got up and dressed myself for the day. Walking down stairs I see Sugu making breakfast "What's for breakfast chef?" "Oh just the usual bacon, eggs, and toast." "Sounds delicious." I said as I walked past her and poked her in the back of the head Sugu squeaked as I did so "Hey don't mess with me I'll burn your food." Satisfied with her reaction I sat down yawning one again as I waited on my food. As I searched my pockets for my phone I realized that I had left it upstairs. Looking up I watched Sugu bring the food to the dinner table "I'll be right back." I said as I tryed to stand up. Sugu forced me back into my seat "Not till you eat your food onii-chan." Holding my hands up in a mock defeat I ate my food then retreated back to my room to see my phone lit up "Hmm maybe Shino already got up." I thought as I picked up my phone. Looking at the time I said "Damn it's later than I thought it was." It was noon and Shino had texted me twice 《Hey Kazuto the beta for GGO is over you want to go to the mall or something?》 9:30 《Hello?》 11:59 I texted her back 《Sorry I was asleep I had a long night last night.》 Walking back downstairs Sugu looked at me her head upside-down over the back of the chair "So onii-chan are you and Shino going out later?" "What's it matter to you?" I asked as I jumped over the back of the couch intent on landing on the cushions I missed instead landing on the ground with a loud thud. "You ok onii-chan?" Sugu asked as she appeared over the back of the couch. Rubbing the back of my head I crawled onto the couch "I..I'm fine" I replied as I turned on the TV. My phone vibrated. 《What were you doing all night?》《Oh i was picking up supply's for a project at school.》《Any fun?》《Oh yea loads.》I replied sarcastically 《Did you want to hang out today?》I asked 《Lol yea what do you want to do?》《IDK its up to you love.》《Don't call me pet names asshat》《:P》《We could go to the mall.》《Crowded.》I replied pleadingly 《You could just come over and we could watch a movie.》《Sounds fun :)》 as we finished our conversation I walked towards the door stopping to put my shoes on Sugu came up and hugged me from behind "Be safe Kazuto." "I will Sugu." heading out the door i hoped on my bike and began the trek towards Shino's home.

 **SHINO'S VIEW**

《Sounds fun :)》 "Oh Kazuto you are my light in an otherwise dark existence."


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys i know it has been awhile since i updated anything, first i would like to thank my partner**_ ** _Kurohana806_** _ **for helping me with this story thus far. she has done most of the fluff here, second i forgot to add this on the first chapter but if i get 10 reviews ill update the next week.**_

 _ **December 15th 2020 five days before release:**_

 **THIRD PERSON VIEW**

Outside the weather was chilly, small amounts of snow began sticking to everything in sight. The only vehicle moving was a motorcycle zooming through the streets trying to get to its destination before the sun set. The world a brilliant purple haze as the sun inched closer to disappearing. The vehicle stopped at a red light, the rider noticing a flash of color in the window of a small flower shop. Looking both ways, the rider turned towards the shop. Stopping outside, the rider disappeared inside. "Excuse me," He spoke kindly, "I have a special request."

 **SINON'S VIEW**

《Sounds fun :)》 "Oh Kazuto you are my light in an otherwise dark existence." I sigh 《I'm headed that way love.》 smiling stupidly to myself, I'll never get over him calling me 'love' will I? I ignored the constant butterflies in my chest and rolled out of bed. It'll be a while before he's here... I thought to myself, Maybe I can watch a movie before he gets here... looking over my collection of movies. Hmm maybe All Shook Up. Haven't watched that in a while. Popping the movie into my dvd player, I get lost in the story. A loud knock at the door brought me from my trance. Looking up at the TV I see credits rolling up the screen. I call out, "Hello?"

"It's me, Kazuto." his voice responded

"It's open."

Walking in Kazuto, shut and locked the door. "You should keep that locked when you're alone, I get worried."

"No one ever comes by here." I smirk, "The only weirdo I see constantly is you."

"So heart-warming, what are we watching?" He asked

"Oh we can watch whatever, I was just passing time till you got here." I said as I stood up and hugged him tightly. "By the way what took you so long?" Hugging me back he walked us to the bed and sat me down. "No real reason, but I saw something that reminded me of you... I guess I just bought it on a whim." He shrugged before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small clear plastic box. Inside was a pale blue rose that matched my Sinon's hair to a tee, with a white orchid and blue baby's breath surrounding it... all tied with a black ribbon. Kazuto's favorite color...

"Awww, did I make you cry?" He smiled softly

"Sh-shut up..."

"I thought blue was a good color for you, but red's not bad." He smirked poking my cheek. I cocked my fist back and threw it at his arm, he dodged but grabbed me before I fell off the bed. I was now being hugged from behind. "Oh c'mon, don'y be so shy, love." He whispered the last part in my ear.

I flung myself back upright, headbutting his chin with the back of my head, "Owowowow!" I hissed

"Damn Shino... that would've killed me in a game..." He chuckled holding his chin in his hand

"You friggin' sap! Stop calling me such weird names!"

He stood up and stretched, "I don't think it's weird at all... Do you have anything you want to watch love?" He asked as he walked over to my movie shelf.

"No not really." I huffed, what do you mean it's not weird?

"So how's GGO going?' He asked while inspecting my movies.

"It was going good, but the beta test is over so now I can focus on you. Yaaay." I smirked sarcastically, "I know you were missing me."

He chuckled, "Well yeah, it's weird not having you in shot gun when I play racing simulators." Putting a random movie in, Kazuto kicked off his shoes and hung his thick jacket up on the hook of the door before jumping behind me on the bed while I placed the flower corsage on my desk.

"Well, the official game isn't out for another 5 days, so I guess I have some time for you... for now."

"I'm glad for that." he said as he pulled me closer to him. Now cuddled up to each other to keep warm, Kazuto threw a blanket over us.I turned around snuggled closer to him pressing my head into his chest slightly. "So Love, what was the avatar name you go by in GGO again?"

I ignored the sappy nickname, "Sinon. why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of something." Ignoring his vague response I simply enjoyed the contact and the little bolts of electricity shooting through my body as I leaned comfortably in his embrace.

 **KAZUTO'S VIEW**

Looking down at Shino all I could do was smile, I thought about the world she loved so much, GGO a world of guns and bullets. I wonder what that world is like. I nodded my head in agreement with the idea I'd been tossing around in my head... I'd owe the guy a favor but I suppose it'd be worth it. "I should get it before they're all gone though, even if he does hook me up..."

Shifting slightly to stand up, Shino protested slightly by grabbing my shirt, but released when I gently pulled her off, I would have loved to stay but I think she'd forgive me this one time. Walking into the bathroom I looked into the mirror my long black hair covering half my face. Looking at her in the reflection I saw the flower, I grabbed a cup from her kitchen and filled it with water, "This will do." I thought as I placed the flower in the glass and set it back on the table. I left a note leaning on the glass knowing that Shino would see. Locking the door behind me I started towards my bike. I headed towards downtown to pick up my "reserved" copy of GGO.

"You owe me 'Kirito'" My old classmate grinned

"Whatever, just message me whenever and I'll help you get all the items and EXP you want.

"Seriously? Deal, oh man with your help I'll be able to level up so much faster... just download this in, and on the time it's released you're good to go live." This will be great I can hang with Shino in this world and that one. "Sweet, message me whenever you want me to make good on our deal." I said as I left the game shop. Putting everything I just bought into a duffle bag on my back I threw my leg over the back of my bike. As I was about to leave I got a text from Shino, 《Hey why did you leave?》

《I had to pick up something I'm headed to my house, then I'll be back over there in no time. Don't miss me too hard love. :)》

《OK be safe...love.》 Smiling to myself I headed home. (Ten minutes later) Opening the door I looked around to see if Sugu was home, seeing nothing I stepped inside. I texted Shino 《I may be a little bit later than expected.》 Kicking off my shoes I went upstairs taking out the GGO disk and put on my Nervgear. I went through the initial calibration set up for any new game and then lay in bed. "Link start." Everything turned white. Then rods of colors shot past my face as the system configured all five senses. Blinking, I saw the character creation menu in front of me. "Ah! not that long!" I said as my characters hair was well below mid thigh, I spent about half an hour changing my character's parameters to look like a more mature version of myself. "Now for a name...Hmmmmm... Ah, I'll just keep my name Kirito."

 **THIRD PERSON VIEW**

The next week had been slow for Shino, each class seemed to last an eternity. Being a senior with straight A's, Shino didn't bother paying attention in class today, deciding she had earned the okay to slack off... so instead of notes she found herself gazing out the window. Thinking about the world of guns and bullets, Shino sighed as the bell rang for lunch. Waiting outside her classroom Shino saw Kazuto walking towards her. "H..hey." she said as she began walking with Kazuto. She still felt a new sensations when she saw him, his flower safely in her desk, preserved so it wouldn't fade.

"Hey Shino how was class?" He asked his hand brushing Shino's as he tried to avoid someone else.

"Slow." She sighed, wishing she could bury her face in her scarf to hide the red that bloomed from their brief contact. "Be right back..." She mumbled, picking up her pace Shino ducked into a bathroom before Kazuto could catch up. Ignoring her sudden departure Kazuto continued towards the cafeteria, sitting in their normal spot Kazuto waited. "What's wrong with you?" Shino asked herself as she looked in the mirror "...we;ve been friends since freshman year." Shaking her head slightly Shino looked back into the mirror to freeze. Behind her stood Endo and her goons.

"Well Asada, it's been awhile." Endo said "Your little boyfriends not here to protect you now bitch." Yelled one of the goons, stepping forward and grabbing her arm. Shino's arms were locked as she looked straight into Endo's eyes. Large pits of darkness brimming with hate and spite.

Wanting to ask, "Why? Why now?", but keeping her pride, Shino could only grit her teeth before Endo moved her hand in the all-too-familiar gesture. Stepping forward, Endo put a finger gun to Shino's forehead. "So this must be what it felt like for you that day." She grinned wickedly, her seemingly innocent pink lip gloss seemed to glimmer with resentment"bang." Endo whispered as she drew her hand back like recoil from a pistol. Shino's eyes widened, her knees began to shake, She began to sag to the floor, but only felt the other two holding her up, their cackles faded into the background as her heart rate began to skyrocket. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Was all that echoed from the room before a resonating bang and panicked shout was heard, "SHINO!" Four sets of eyes turned to see a desperate Kazuto, the sight of his cherished person captive and in tears... was the last he saw before his vision turned red.

Kazuto awoke to see Shino's roof, "What he hell happened?" he asked raising a hand to his head touching just above his right eye. Upon doing so he immediately pulled his hand away, small jolts of pain still remaining. Looking around Kazuto saw an ice pack on the table in front of him. Grabbing and pressing it to his head he slowly walked to the bathroom. Seeing the light on, he rapped on the door... no response. Putting his ear to the door the sounds of Shino sobbing, "Shino are you ok?" still hearing no response he pushed the door in more, "Shino talk to me love..." the door fell open all the way to reveal Shino. Throat slit, eyes dull, and mouth gasping before more blood dribbled past pale lips. everything fell away except Shino's body only hearing cackling kazuto turned to see endo with a wicked smile on her face. "i did all this for you my love" she whispered

"AAAAAHHHHH!" shooting out of bed Kazuto looked around, once again seeing Shino's room. "What the fuck was that?" he muttered, he walked towards the bathroom. Knocking on the door he heard Shino yell, "I'll be out in a minute." sighing in relief as his dream disappeared into nothingness, Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before pulling back feeling the sharp pain above his eye, Kazuto walked to the kitchen grabbing a ziplock bag he filled it with ice. Kazuto placed the bag to his head. What the hell happened? he asked himself once again. He walked into Shino's room to glance in the mirror, a large gauze square was taped to his forehead, bruising was surrounding the wrapping. He heard the bathroom door creak open and poked his head through her bedroom doorway, "Shino, what happened earl-" His breath caught as he realized what Shino was wearing, or rather, what she wasn't.

 **SHINO'S VIEW**

Turning off the shower, I stepped out wiping the mirror to see myself, Seeing the sorry state I was in made all of today's events come crashing back, all I wanted to do was lie down. Seeing Kazuto lose it like that didn't help...

*** I had only screamed when Kazuto kicked the door to the woman's bathroom off its hinge's and came in. once he saw me his whole body shifted, his eyes seemed to glow while his stance became tense and...powerful. He almost seemed possessed... Endo just looked at him with a wicked smile before pulling a gun from her purse. An eternity seemed to pass before anything happened, I sat there helpless, as another person was going to die in front of me.

Then, almost in the blink of an eye, Kazuto crossed the distance, grabbing the gun from Endo and kicking the side of her knee. He threw the gun into one of the other girls face, her nose began bleeding, releasing me while she screamed. He friend panicking and rushed at Kazuto. She reached back to punch kazuto, but he evaded. Grabbing the girl's wrist and holding her arm straight he pulled, dislocating the girls arm. Dropping her, Kazuto crouched between me and Endo. She rushed back to grab the gun, but Kazuto had beaten her to it, but had not seen Endo lift her leg and kick his shoulder, sending his head first into the porcelain sink. He seemed to slump over. Looking back at me Endo smiled, picking up the gun once again, walking up to me she put the gun to my forehead. "How about I really find out what you felt that day." she whispered in my ear as she pulled the hammer back. Smiling wickedly she pulled the triggger (click) I opened my eyes to see Endo eyes ignite with rage and confusion. Sh-she left the safety on... throwing the gun aside she drew her hand back, a flash of black shot across my view. looking over i see Kazuto on top of Endo, "Gah! why do you protect her, shes a murderer?" She yelled at Kazuto

"It dosent matter, she's my friend and I promised to protect her forever from scum like you, who want nothing more than to see the world burn. Besides, she's a hero..." hearing this, Endo threw Kazuto off herself the jumped up to try and escape like her bloody-nosed friend. Kazuto simply kicked the side of knee, this time Endo instantly dropped, the sound of bone snapping echoed through out the bathroom. Kazuto stood up and walked over to me, blood streaming down one side of his face and dripping down his arm. "Are you ok?" he asked. still shaking from the events i didn't respond, but I felt my hand grab his and nod. He smiled, bending down; he picked me up bridal style and began walking us to my home.***

Shaking my head i looked into the mirror once again, brushing my hair. He passed out once he got into my door, I had to carry him to bed and dress the wound... I should make sure we don't have to go to the hospital. Turning around I noticed there were no clothes, my face quickly became red. "You have got to be kidding me." I grumbled, looking for any spares. Peeking out the door I saw my small linen closet and no Kazuto. I dashed to the closet door, wearing only a small towel to cover myself. I made a bee line for my dresser, bent over grabbing my underwear and pj's I stood up and was about to go back to the bathroom when goosebumps covered my entire body. Feeling the cold sensation I turned as I heard something hit the ground. The source of the sound was a small plastic bag with ice in it, at the feet of a very red faced Kazuto his hands covering his eyes.

Looking down my face became bright red as i realized i was still only covered. in the front. by a small towel. kazuto. eyes still covered began to turn around only to hit the door way with his head. "ka..kazuto hold still." i said as i quickly got dressed "owwwwww." he said as he held still. after getting dressed i walked slowly to kazuto putting my hand to his back he jumped slightly. "Are... are you descent?" he asked trying not to embarrass himself and me any further.

"l... like you really care you perv." i said as i pushed him slightly to make him move

becoming off balance kazuto stumbled backwards into a wall. laughing he only replied with "i..i really do." standing back up he wrapped me in a tight hug. being surprised at first i didn't return the hug, but slowly i wrapped my arms around him. "you know you mean a lot to me don't you Shino?"

squeezing him even tighter i nodded into his chest.

 **"** so i hope you understand what i mean when i say i don't want you to be alone anymore."

i pulled away to look at kazuto he only sighed before saying "god i'm making a mess of this."

"no kazuto just tell me what you're trying to say." i said pulling him closer to myself.

"its just... ach nevermind." he replied. saddened slightly i just put my head on his chest.

listening to kazuto's heart beat i found myself drifting towards a dark spot in my mind. the day i had to save my mother. the day i became a murderer.

there i was sitting on a bench reading while my mom sent some mail to my grandfather a pleasant day really. then a man walked inside the post office the room seemed to become chilly at that moment. stumbling forward the man almost fell down. pushing my mother aside he slammed a bag on the counter "PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG!" he yelled pulling out a pistol. everyone behind the counter put their hands up "I SAID PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!" he yelled. the man behind the counter hesitated before pulling some money out of the register and placing it in the bag. a defining bang was heard the man behind the counter dropped his arms and looked at his midsection. a small hole was present falling to the ground the man tryed to ask for help only to be shot again in the head. the man with the gun looked at the other employees of the small office. grabbing my mother he yelled "I SAID PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG... OR ILL KILL THIS ON NEXT!" As one of the clerks filled the bag with money i ran at the man. biting his hand he dropped the gun and my mother swinging me back and forth like a ragdoll he slammed my head into the counter as i landed i felt something cold and heavy drop into my lap looking down i see the gun the man had pulled out of the bag. searching frantically the man foamed at the mouth seeing me holding his gun "GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT THATS MINE!" he screamed before lunging at me. screaming i picked the gun up and pulled the trigger .BANG. the man froze looking down as blood began to drip out of his stomach. the man made an inhuman shriek before jumping at me again. i raised the gun and .BANG. he was launched backwards onto the ground. the man began to convulse. he then began to get up once again, but before he could even raise his head .BANG. another shot was fired right in between his eyes looking down at the gun i determined it had jammed. while looking down i began to see the blood of this sick, deranged, psycho pool at my feet. still looking down i began to cry... i then looked to my mother for reinsurance that i had done the right thing. only to see a look of pure disgust. closing my eyes i cried.

i don't remember getting up that day after looking at my mom. when i opened my eyes i saw the roof of my room the fan spinning gently. "Shino dinner is ready." was said as i sat up in bed.

"thank you kazuto." i said

walking into the kitchen i could smell fumes from paradise as i gazed at the meal in front of me "rib eye steaks, green beans, and mac 'n cheese." kazuto said without turning around.

"so are you cooking from now on?" i asked teasingly as i sat down. laughing at my own antics kazuto just shrugged off my question.

bringing me a plate kazuto sat down beside me. "Shino what would you think if i got GGO?"

"Hmm?" i asked as i dug into my meal "what would you think if got GGO and joined you in it?"

"Aww it would be awsome we could drive around and shoot at stuff." i said taking another delicious bite

"cool cool." he said as he ate his meal. wanting to ask more i decided to wait till we were done eating.

rinsing the last dish off kazuto and i retreated to my room "so kazuto why did you ask about GGO earlier?"

"oh ive just been rolling around a thought it my head is all." he said as he tried to stand up

pulling kazuto back onto the bed i hugged him tightly from behind "be safe kazuto."

leaning his head against mine he smiled "i will be shino."

as kazuto left i sat back on my bed "ahh five days... its only five days and i can get back to that reality."


	3. Chapter 3

_**thank you for the review TheWeido to answer your questions one idk what i will do with kazuto yet and two no kazuto will be starting fresh for GGO**_

 **December 20 2020 day of release**

sitting in her room Shino bounced in her chair to the beat of the song she was listening to.

The sun goes down, the stars come out

And all that counts, is here and now

My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink, drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time

Time is slipping away

Away from us so stay

Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came

The sun goes down, the stars come out

And all that counts, is here and now

My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink, drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time

Time is slipping away

Away from us so stay

Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came

The sun goes down, the stars come out

And all that counts, is here and now

My universe, will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down, the stars come out

And all that counts, is here and now

My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came

looking towards her monitor she clicked on the GGO shortcut a black screen opened and expanded to the edges of her screen the GGO symbol appearing in the middle. "Just a few more minutes!" shino all but yelled as she layed down in her bed her phone buzzed 《have fun in GGO :)》 《I will Kazuto.》 shino texted back. looking up she smiled as wide as her mouth could "link start!" her vision turned solid white as rods of color shot past her face. the five senses appearing on the right edge of her vision. The world turning black as the login screen appeared. Putting her info in shinos avatar appeared. A small screen appeared in front of Shino 《Thank you for beta testing GUN GALE ONLINE. We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected for your achievements in the beta to collect both your skills and two items from your inventory for your journey in the full release of GUN GALE ONLINE.》clicking ok Shino couldn't wait to rub Argo's face in the fact that she got both things from the beta. Selecting her 《Hecate II .50 caliber Anti-material sniper rifle》 and her 《snipers shmagh 》 wearing it like a scarf she spawned.

Blinking her eyes sinon looked at her hands "Ah. I'm back" she said as she began to stroll through town burying her face in her scarf sinon began to encounter other people another small notification appeared 《Beta testers pin》 she read. Looking at the pin it seemed to be upside-down tattered American flag. (Ugh not using this last thing I need is some total noon bothering me like I know every... ) her thoughts cut short as she got knocked down. "Hey just what the hell do you think your..." Sinon began as she looked up but stopped when she saw a large male player "Ohh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I new at this game so I'm trying to find out where everything is." He said as he extended his hand to help her up. Standing up sinon said "what ever just watch where the hell your going." And walked past the saddened player. Holding his hand out stupidly kirito dropped his arms to his sides. (I guess I'm not much of a lady's man.) He thought as he started to run again.

"Thank you." Sinon said as she walked out of the gun shop. Swiping open her menu sinon began to type in a familiar rats name. "Add" she said as she clicked the button (better hit the closest dungeon before it's picked clean by all these idiots) sinon thought as she turned towards the edge of town.

 **ARGOS VIEW**

Sitting on a park bench I swung my legs. A notification appeared 《New friend added 《sinon》》 "cool cool" I said as I swiped away the menu a young man sat next to me "Do you have a light?" He asked "I only smoke when I drink." I replied the code I give clients so they know me and I know them "so what do you want to know?" I asked moving away from him slightly "I need to know about a girl names 《sinon》." Looking at the man from the corner of my eye I asked "Why?" Laughing nervously "I know her IRL." Is all he said typing in the info I got most of the starting credits from the young man I waved as he left.

 **SINON'S VIEW**

looking at the bodies of the mutants I hummed to myself as I looted their bodies. looking around I spotted a building sticking out of the sand "that will be a good place to setup and get some experience." I said as I began jogging toward it. stopping just inside the crunch of glass alerted me to a puppy standing just around a corner. lokking around i began to look around seeing nothing i inched closer to the puppy "come here baby." i said as i patted my thighs. the puppy looked confused before darting towards me. i caught the puppy as it jumped at me "oh baby what are you doing here?" walking up the stairs i arrived at the roof. A small snipers nest long forgotten by time was seated by an edge of the building. Moving closer I noticed a skeleton half buried under the sand a small book laying on a crate. Picking it up I began to skim through the book.

June 11 2285

No problems today. The only thing I observed was a wondering person. Dressed in a blue and yellow jumpsuit. Something on his wrist.

June 20 2285

I observed that wondering man again today. He was closer than before. No problems. Yet.

July 15 2285

It has been sometime since I last observed the wondering man wonder what happened to him.

July 20 2285

I saw the wondering man again today. He looked at me. Began to wave

July 21 2285

Guess who showed up. The wondering man. He seemed a little different though more rough.

July 29 2285

The wondering man began coming toward my location. Need to relocate.

August 5 2285

The wondering man came close today. Haven't seen him leave. Still haven...

Blood covering the last entry setting the book down in its place "sounds like you weren't very good at seclusion." I said looking at the skeleton.

The sound of distant gunfire brought my attention to the horizon. Setting up in the nest I began to scan the horizon. The setting sun obscuring most of my vision I see four figures.

 **KIRITO'S VIEW**

"aw come on guys I'm new at this!" I yelled as I topped a sand dune "no shit your using a sword. In a game of guns." One of my pursuers yelled "just leave me alone!" I yelled back beginning to sprint towards a building again. (I have to fight I can't just run away all the time.) Finishing my thought I turn around. "Are you gonna give in now?" One asked. "No." I replied "well we tryed." One said as he pulled out his pistol. He pulled back the hammer and put his sights on my forehead. "This could have ended different." He said "your right I do use a sword in a gun game,but it's just because I'm that dam good." I replied trying to sound as manly as possible. "Pffft like your going to do something with that." He said Laughing as he motioned to the sword on my back. "You would be surprised." I said as I pulled it from my back.

 **(Scope view)**

(Oh my god its that kid from earlier. What is he doing.) She asked herself watching a kid .with a sword. Try to fight off three people. "This idiot is gonna get himself killed. I should save him. Besides it would be nice to have a slave for awhile." Lining up her sights on the man pointing the gun at him. Wait what the hell just happened.

 **KIRITO'S VIEW**

"You would be surprised." I said as I pulled the sword from my back. "Ok then" He said as he pulled the trigger. BANG. CLANG. "What the hell?!" He yelled as he looked at me still standing "I told you you would be surprised." I stated "No!" He yelled pulling the trigger again. I stepped to the side Evading his bullet then closed the distance between he and I. The sound of steel piercing flesh was heard as I ran the bandit through. Pulling my sword free I jumped toward the second bandit cutting him from groin to skull. .BANG. I flinched at the sound as I imagined the bullet passing through myself. I stood for a moment but no pain. Turning I see the third bandit a big red circle in his head. "What the hell." I ask myself as I look around for someone else. Seeing nothing I look towards the building a flash of light on the roof drew my attention. "So that's where the bullet came from." I said running towards the building again.

 **SINON'S VIEW**

As I See the kid begin to run towards the building I pick up my rifle and the puppy running towards the rooftop enterance. (Don't need noobs bothering me.) Running through the halls I get to the bottom floor. "Ugh." I say as I get tackled. Landing hard I look up to meet the grotesque and inhuman muzzle of a mutant. "Get off her you son of a bitch." I man yelled. A knee meet the skull of the mutant. The weight of the mutant being removed I pulled my glock from its holster pointing it at the man as he killed the mutant. Turning around the man drops his sword and raised his hands in a mock defeat. "Look I know what your thinking. I'm not here to kill you I just wanted to thank you." He said sticking his hand out. Shaking his hand I kept my gun on him. "I'm kirito by the way." He said picking up his sword and sheathing it. "Sinon" I replied quickly "Ah that wasn't so hard was it." He said in response.

Standing up from looting the bandits I look over to kirito (he seems so familiar.) I thought looking down at the bandit again I see a small pin on the bill of his hat. (Dam idiots giving beta testers a bad name.) "Hey sinon what's that orange thing over your head?" (How could I forget about that.) "It's uh this thing for the pvp section you get orange for attacking white cursor players, and red for repeated kills of white cursor players though if you kill an orange player it counts as self defense." "Hey sinon do you feel funny?" "No why?" I replied as a flash of light engulfed the two of us. When the light cleared I ran for the nearest trash can kirito following close behind "you ok?" He asked as we stopped looking at me he didn't need to ask as I puked in the trash can. "Is this supposed to be like the opening ceremony or something?" Shrugging my shoulders I looked around as more people appeared in SBC GLOCKEN "let's get out of here." I said before running towards an ally. "Ugh dam." I said as I ran into something like a wall "what's wron.." kirito got his answer as he ran into the force field "ok nevermind." He said as he fell to the ground. As the two recovered the sky turned red a holographic woman appeared "Welcome to GUN GALE ONLINE the world of guns and bullets. Akahiko kayaba the creator of this game has a special announcement." Kayaba "greetings and welcome to my world. I'm sure many of you by now have noticed that there is something missing from your menu. The log out button." Opening his menu to show what he means "Many of you think this is a bug or a glitch. But no this is an intended feature of GUN GALE ONLINE. I repeat this is an intended feature of GUN GALE ONLINE. You are now prisoners here in my world and to escape you must win the grand battle of bullets. Every year there will be a competition the battle of bullets. Two teams of eight will compete on a map. Until there are only sixteen players left and then it will be a free for all the Grand Battle Of Bullets. Note that if your health reaches zero you will be removed from GUN GALE ONLINE and subsequently your nervegear will admit a deadly amount of microwave radiation and destroy your brains. Although i do have a gift for everyone please remove the item from your inventory." Pulling out the item it was a hand mirror. "Why would he give us these?" I asked aloud. Flashes of light brought my attention to the mirror in my hand the light blinded everyone for a few seconds. Looking into the mirror I saw my real face "what the hell?!" "Shino?" Turning I see Kazuto reaching out. Running to him I hug him "This can't be true can it kazuto I mean it's just a game there's no way it can kill us right?" Envisioning herself dying because of a mutant Shino began to panic. "It sure looks that way shino." Kazuto said as he pulled Shino closer to him "Goodnight and good luck." With that the hologram disappeared and the sky returned to normal "shino we need to get out of here." kazuto pleaded "this all a dream this cant be real. Kazuto this cant be real." Screams beginning to erupt from the mass of players. "shino can we pay off our bounties?" Kazuto asked as he picked me up and began to run. "This can't be true this has to be some kind of bad dream." I screamed Ducking into an ally kazuto set me down and shook me lightly "Shino can we pay off our bounties?" only nodding kazuto shook me so that i was looking him in the eyes "Shino if we are going to make through this we need to pay off our bounties." the realization that this was my new reality seemed to push away the darkness.

"what do you mean i cant pay off my bounty?" kazuto yelled as he slammed his hands on the counter. laughing the small man repeated "sir do to new regulations players can no longer pay of their bounties." his rancid breath attacking kazuto's nose "fine." kazuto grunted out. "how much is my bounty?" smiling wide the man looked to his side a small computer screen appearing. "kirito. wanted two counts of murder. bounty fifty thousand." standing upright kazuto began to walk away. "kazuto." I said as I grabbed his shirt to stop him. turning his eyes reflecting despair and anger "kazuto dont leave... I need you." hearing these words kazutos eyes softened. getting my information he and I left SBC GLOCKEN to roam the wastelands.

"dam." kazuto said the rushing winds almost drowning his voice "what." I yelled "the only shelter we have seen today was 'that' building" remembering the building where she killed a man. "I think that will be a good place to call base."

 **KAZUTOS VIEW**

"I think that will be a good place to call base." shino yelled over the whirling winds looking back at shino i thought (I dont want to put you through that if i dont have too) shino walking up to me asked "whats wrong?" leaning in so shino could here me better "I didnt want to go there but its the only place we have seen out here." Nodding Shino began walking in the general direction of the only building they knew of. (A few hours later) Turning the corner I see the door to the roof Shino following shortly behind rifle pointed down the hallway. Drawing my sword I step forward. Half the hallway dark the only illumination a small emergency light down the hallway they came from. Turning on my flashlight I pointed it down the hall. there stood one last mutant. "Cover your ears." Shino whispered. Closing my eyes and covering my ears I still heard the blast from shinos rifle. Looking up I see the mutant still standing. Dashing towards him I slash from its right to left splitting it from hip to shoulder. The sound of glass shattering told me that it died swiping away the menu I open the door the small snipers nest still resting on the roof. Turning I look at shino. "Shino." "Yea Kazuto?" "We are going to get out of this." I said Shino walking closer to me. Nodding she wrapped me in a hug. Rubbing circles on her back "We are going to get out of this."


End file.
